The New Threat
by BlackCat62
Summary: The Sonic Underground is back, this time facing enemies who have their own medallions. Who are these three and what is there plan? Read to find out.
1. The New Threat

**THE NEW THREAT**

In a remote, dark, forest like area, three dark figures were watching a monitor showing the hedgehogs' previous adventure.

"Once we take over…" A male voice said.

"They will…" A female voice continued.

"Serve us!" Another female voice finished.

The three figures walked out of the forest and then appeared outside the hedgehogs' current hideout. Once there the smallest female figure pulled out a lock pick and opened the hedgehogs' van. Once inside the three vanished as mysteriously as they appeared. Later, the hedgehogs started to walk to the van in order to refill the tank. When they got in they saw only a flash, then nothing.

The next thing they knew, they were outside the van and tied up in a lab separated from each other in specially designed rooms. In Sonic's room, Sonic's hands were stuck in gauntlets attached to the walls, his feet were stuck on a treadmill, and he was wearing a headband that forced him to run non-stop. In Sonia's room, Sonia was also wearing a headband, one that made her spin repeatedly to power ten windmills surrounding her. Manic's room was just a cell, with a super sophisticated force field lock, which was inside an even larger futuristic cell with an orange porcupine wearing green and black air shoes, a pink shirt, blue glove that went halfway up its forearms, a blue skirt, and a light green necklace with a pale orange base shaped medallion, sitting outside of it. Manic stood up to look around for his fanny pack.

"Looking for this?" said a female voice.

Manic turned around and spotted his fanny pack in the orange porcupine's hand.

"I'm guessing you're not just gonna give it to me," Manic said.

"Nope," the Porcupine said.

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to rock out," Manic said eagerly.

"Well, you should just roll over and give up now, like a good little hedgehog," the porcupine said patiently.

Manic touched his medallion, turning it into his drums, but when he played them all he heard was a high pitched noise, a noise which once it got to louder, caused his drums to return to its original state. Manic, in shock and awe, turned to his captor and slowly lowered himself to the ground. As he did so he saw that she was playing a base and that she was putting him to sleep. Manic struggled to stay awake but eventually fell asleep. When Manic woke up he realized that the porcupine took his medallion from him when he was asleep. With his drumsticks at hand manic had no choice but to try to get some answers the old fashion way.

"Okay, ya got my attention so," Manic said, "how'd ya put me to sleep, who are ya, why are you siding with Robotnik, and most importantly, what'cha do to my drums?"

The porcupine laughed while twirling Manic's medallion around her finger and said, "First of all, I'm not siding with Robotnik. Second, I'm Spade, Spade Porcupine, and I'm a lot like your brother, Sonic, Prince Manic of the Royal Hedgehog Family. As you and your drums, my base can put whomever or whatever I want to sleep."

"How can it, the only way it could do that is if your base…"

"Yup, like you and your sibs' instruments," said Spade, "only instead of controlling earth, creating smokescreens, or being able to shoot lightning, I can put enemies to sleep and fire thunder sound waves and its energy."

"Whoa, talk about a major wipeout," Manic said, "but why are we here?"

"My sibs and I have plans for you, your sibs, and Aleena," said Spade with a smirk as she walked away, stopping just long enough to say, "Don't worry, we just want to talk to her. Oh and don't give Thorn any trouble when she comes by, or you'll feel winded."

In Sonic's cell, Sonic was trying to find a way to free his self, but he was not alone. There was a purple female porcupine wearing a tattered brown shirt, a pair of brown pants, a black skirt, a pair of blue and pink boots, pink gloves, two red bracelets, and a dark orange necklace with a pale orange xylophone shaped medallion walking up to the young prince.

"Well, don't you look helpless," she says smiling.

"Well, don't you look a little young," Sonic replies, grinning.

The purple porcupine then touched her medallion which, to Sonic's surprise, turned into a xylophone causing Sonic's smile to disappear. The porcupine played a few notes and a whirlwind came charging into the cell. It was so strong that it was making her hair move as if it were purple fire. Fortunately the whirlwind ended as quickly as it began.

"Who are you," Sonic asked, looking impressed.

"Thorn."

"Well Thorn, any chance you'd let me out?"

"No," Thorn said, "So which hedgehog are you? Sonic or Manic, I never learned your name just what you can do."

"Sonic's the name, speeds my game!" Sonic boldly states.

"Well if you want to prove it then why don't you out run yourself," said Thorn.

"What!" Sonic said.

"When you started running the treadmill learned your fastest speed that you've ever ran, thanks to that headband, so the treadmill will go as fast as you are. However, your fastest is the treadmill's fastest. Go faster and you may just cause it to overload." Thorn explained as she walked away.

Once she was gone, Sonic began running faster and faster, but at the same time the treadmill began going faster as well. Despite his determination to free himself, Sonic began to despair until he thought of his sibs and his mother and with a huge push he managed to break all of his other speed records. This sudden burst of speed caused the treadmill to move faster than it was programmed to and thus it began shutting down. Once it fully stopped, Sonic did a super spin and freed his hands. Once free he ran for the door, but it only opened halfway.

"It looks like there's a lock on the other side," he stated sadly, "I wish Manic were here."

In Sonia's cell, Sonia was unable to stop spinning, but she was able to see thorn as she walked by.

"How pathetic, your cell is not even that complicated," said Thorn.

"Oh yeah, well why don't you let me out of here, my boots are starting to get dirty," said Sonia.

"Wow, you need to _calm_ down," said Thorn.

With that statement Sonia realized the answer.

"I just have to get my feet off the ground, and then I can just take off this fashion disaster."

"Well, looks like there's a first time for everything," Thorn said with a bored expression.

"What do you mean by that," Sonia asked with an annoyed sounding voice.

"You thought of how to stop spinning, but not how you'll get out, usually you have a better plan than that, it's kind of… disappointing."

Sonia purposely tripped herself in order to fall and once she hit the ground (and dusted herself off of course) she took off the headband.

"Now, maybe I can use one of those windmills as a battering ram."

"Oh, this'll be good."

Sonia walked over to the smallest windmill she could find and pulled it so hard that it went flying out of her hands and broke through the wall and (by a stroke of luck) destroyed the control panel, stopping the door from closing.

"Wow that was lucky. Well I'll see you around, I'm gonna go see Manic," Thorn said just before she left.

Sonia ran out the door and noticed the hall that she was about to enter was just like the magical mirror portal, but she was too worried about Manic and Sonic to care. Once she entered she started to run wherever she heard footsteps, but the closer she tried to get, the farther the sound got, until she couldn't hear anything only see herself in the many, many mirror. Guilt ridden, she dropped to her knees and began to scream, until she noticed her medallion start to glow and pull her up. Once she got up, Sonia's medallion started to illuminate the path. It led through one mirror and a path to another.

Back in Manic's cell, Thorn walked up to Manic.

"So, you're the one we'll need, Manic Hedgehog."

"Let me guess, you're Thorn?" Manic said with a bored expression, "Do me a favor, and give me back my drums."

"Wanna rumble?" Thorn asked as she touched her medallion and turned it into a xylophone. Then she smirked when she noticed that Manic held his drum sticks.

"Sure why not," Manic said with a little smile, "s'not like I'm going anywhere."

Thorn started playing her xylophone and a gust of wind pinned Manic to a wall long enough for her to get inside. Once inside Thorn held one stick in each hand.

"Can ya do this yet?" she asked as small tornadoes formed around the tips of her sticks.

"I wish, where'd ya learn to do that?" Manic asked.

"We didn't leave during our training like the three of you," Thorn replied, "this is like an advance version of being in harmony, being in harmony with your mind, body, and inner music."

"Could you show me how to do that?" Manic asked with a naïve smile.

"Maybe later, but right now…" she suddenly charged at Manic.

Manic managed to jump out of the way but ended up hitting the wall. When he was about to get up he saw Thorn diving at him. Manic jumped and was nearly done for, if he hadn't of dug his sticks into the wall. Manic pulled one stick out, twirled it around his fingers and threw it at Thorn, who blocked and reflected it using her sticks' tornadoes. The drumstick pinned Manic to the wall by his vest. Then Thorn jumped up to the ceiling, pulled out the lodged stick and threw it on the other side of Manic's vest, preventing him from merely taking it off and dropping to the floor. Thorn smiled due to the fact that she still had both sticks. Then, after placing both of the sticks into her pocket she frowned at Manic's performance in their battle.

"You weren't even worth the time it took to get here."

"Rematch."

"You're a gluten for punishment," she stated as she freed Manic, handed him his drumsticks, and even threw him his medallion.

Manic ran up to her and tried to activate his medallion, but Thorn went airborne and activated her medallion first. Her xylophone appeared the moment her feet touched the ground.

"This'll be good," Thorn said as a large wind made her hair flutter up.

"Wipeout!" Manic said as Thorn launched a visible gust at him.

Back in the 'hallway' Sonia, hot on Thorn's trail, realized someone was on the other side of the mirror in front of her. It was a male, bright gray porcupine with jade quills, red shoes with white scythes on the sides, and a bright blue necklace with a keytar shaped medallion. Sonia slipped behind the porcupine and, using her arms and legs, wedged herself in between two walls, completely out of eye sight from the porcupine. Sonia watched as another porcupine, Spade, came running up to the grey porcupine.

'_Great there are three of them, and I still don't know where Sonic or Manic are,'_ Sonia thought.

"My turn," the grey porcupine said and started to jog into the next room. Sonia watched Spade and tried to avoid getting caught. Eventually Spade left, but before Sonia could even get down, a male voice spoke.

"So Sonia, what's a girl like you doing up here?"

Sonia turned her head and to her surprise the grey porcupine was on a hoverboard, hovering right next to her.

"Who are you and where are my brothers?" Sonia demanded.

"My name is Spike, Spike the Porcupine. Your brothers are in confinement as you'll soon be _princess_." Spike touched his medallion and it transformed into a keytar.

"Now will you be rational and stand down or flee, causing me to pursue you?"

Sonia raised her hand to Spike, who then grabbed it and pulled Sonia on to his hoverboard. Once on Spike's hoverboard, however, Sonia dove off.

"It's never a rational choice to surrender without a fight." Spike, still holding his keytar, played a few notes and a thin, but tall wave appeared and caught Sonia. Spike was about to grab Sonia when the wave broke in half from a bright stream of light. Spike watched the ground, trying to find where Sonia had landed. Sonia, hiding under a staircase, noticed her medallion was glowing again, guiding her to where she needs to go. However, Spike noticed the glow and started to nose dive where Sonia was hiding.

Sonic, impatiently waiting, started to try running down the door. Sonic, still trying to break out, started running around the room, picking up more and more speed until he started to get hungry and when he finally ran into the door, he just bounced off. Sonic touched his medallion and tried shooting down the door, but stopped.

"I gotta have a chilidog," and then fell back.

Manic, still under heavy fire, was trying to find a way around Thorn.

"Are you gonna fight or run?" Thorn asked arrogantly.

"I'll let you know when I figure it out," Manic said with a smile, but then dove for cover to avoid a tornado aimed right at him. Manic, while dodging multiple tornadoes, charged at Thorn. Once he was close enough, Manic jumped up and tried kicking Thorn, who dodged it with ease, but before Manic landed he twirled his drumsticks around his fingers and threw them at Thorn. Both sticks were direct hits and caused Thorn to fall to the ground, where Manic pinned her down.

"Guess I chose fight."

"Well, I've had my fun and since you won, I'll let you out. Oh, and next time you're wearing your medallion in a fight, try holding it and put your power into it. The power comes from you, the medallions are an outlet."

Once Manic got off, Thorn grabbed is wrist and flew Manic to the outside of the force field.

"I let you out, but you'll have to save your family without your fanny pack since Spade has it. I'd save Sonic first since Sonia's with Spike," she said as she flew off.

Manic ran as fast as he could, but he didn't know where Sonic or Sonia were. Manic wandered until he saw a door that was half open. He noticed a small control panel and started typing in a sequence of code breakers and decoded the control panel, but when he hit the button nothing happened. Manic looked carefully at the door and realized it was dented.

"Wow, this thing's mobi-bendum. Something thick must've hit this door. To bend mobi-bendum it must be hard."

Manic then started to use his drumsticks to realign the door so it'll open, but what Manic didn't know was that on the other side of the door, Sonic was running in place, gaining as much speed as possible for a final attempt to break down the door.

Just before the door opened Sonic ran as fast as he could. When the door opened, Sonic knocked Manic into the air, but before Manic hit the ground Sonic managed to catch him. Once Sonic placed Manic on the ground he spoke.

"Hey bro, what took ya?"

"Had to take care of this crazy chick, but the Manic-man's here now," Manic said with a nieve smile.

"Well, where is here?" Sonic asked with an anxious look. Manic just smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Manic, do you know where Sonia is?" Sonic asked. Manic shrugged his shoulders again and Sonic grabbed his wrist and pulled him on his back and stormed off until Spade appeared, grabbed Manic, and ran the other way. Sonic immediately turned around and began running twice as fast to try to catch Spade, but when she ran into a hall of mirrors Sonic had to slow down (which annoyed him). When finally made it to the other side, he saw the opening he just came out of was gone and then he heard laughing. Sonic turned around and saw Spade about to hit him over the head and jumped away from her.

"Where's Manic?" asked a slightly annoyed Sonic.

"Don't worry, he's in a safe spot," said a smiling Spade, causing Sonic to get very frustrated.

"I'll ask one more time. WHERE'S MANIC?"

"What's the matter?" asked Spade, still smiling, "does Sonic miss his little brother?"

Sonic started running up to Spade, when she touched her medallion. Once it turned into her base, Spade started to play. When she played, she launched a sound wave so powerful it caused the brick floor to follow it to its target. Sonic jumped over the wave and started to spin repeatedly as he dove at Spade, head first. When Sonic turned around, he saw Spade standing on the side of a wall.

"How are you…?"

"You're not the only one who has anti-grav shoes."

Sonic started running in a circle, moving faster and faster, until Spade got pulled into the newly formed tornado and became extremely dizzy. When Spade's head finally stopped spinning, she saw Sonic standing impatiently.

"You're gonna take me to Sonia and Manic." Outraged by Sonic's demand, Spade touched her medallion and held her base in one hand and charged at Sonic. Sonic touched his medallion and noticed something about his guitar, it had flames on it and when Sonic played a single note a spark came out of his guitar. When he played several notes he felt the lightning he shot out was letting him play (and think) twice as fast. Sonic also noticed his gloves had electricity flowing around them. When Sonic looked a Spade, however, he noticed that she was glowing a little red.

"What do ya know; we both have perfect harmony with our instruments," she said.

Sonic began to play and fired lightning, while Spade's base spewed fire as she played. Sonic's lightning went right through Spade's fire and knocked Spade back fifteen feet. Before she even had time to get up, Sonic was behind her demanding to know where Sonia and Manic were.

"You didn't say please," she said with a frown. Before she or Sonic could say another word, Manic came down on a hoverboard shaped rock. When Sonic saw Manic he made his guitar turn back into a medallion.

While her brothers continued to look for her, Sonia was trying to avoid getting caught by Spike. Sonia touched her medallion, not only turning it into her keyboard's gun form, but also stopping it from giving away her location. When Spike was within range, Sonia blasted his hoverboard causing him to fall from the sky. Spike touched his medallion, turning it into a keytar.

"That wasn't very ladylike," Spike said, with no remorse. As he played a few notes diamonds, jade green diamonds, came out of the ground and travelled up to Spike. Sonia closed her eyes as a bright glow began to cover him and when the glow went away Spike looked like he was a living diamond. The diamonds covered him entirely and he stopped falling. Sonia was shocked to see Spike, so shocked she didn't notice a diamond coming out from under her feet until it pulled her up to Spike, whose ice cold stare saw right through her. Sonia was being covered with diamonds and was too paralyzed with fear to notice, until she heard Sonic's voice echo.

"Sonia… Sonia!"

Hearing her brother's voice snapped her out of it, but only one hand was free enough for her to hit her keys. The keyboard fired a laser that missed Spike but managed to break through the ceiling. After Sonia's hole was made water started gushing into the room from the ceiling. It flooded the room halfway before Spike sealed the hole with diamonds, keeping any more water from filling the room. After Sonia was entirely covered in diamond he dropped it, completely aware that Sonia was in it, into the water.

While Sonia was trapped, Sonic and Manic found their way to a door when their medallions started to pull them into the room, but when they opened the door the hallway they were in began to flood.

After the hall was flooded, Manic grabbed Sonic's arm and managed to get their heads above the water. Immediately after Manic and Sonic found a platform to stand on, Spike showed up.

"Useless lower-class," He said as he made diamond shards surround Manic's feet and progress all around his body. Once Manic was covered from head to toe Sonic, out of range, touched his medallion and shot at Spike, but Spike deflected it back at Sonic and caused him to hold on to the ledge for his life. Sonic managed to pull himself up when he saw a now crystallized Manic grab him and drop him into the water.

Spike pulled Manic into the air when water shot up like a geyser and launched Sonic out of the water. Once Sonic touched the ceiling, he dove down and kicked Spike in the in the face, chipping off some of his diamond armor and all of Manic's.

"How'd you do that? We all know you can't swim," Spike said still dazed.

"Easy, a little help. Thanks sis," Sonic said as Sonia appeared on top of a giant wave heading towards the platform.

"You're welcome," Sonia said, smiling, once she was standing on top of the platform. Spike, now angry, launched all the diamonds covering him except the ones covering his feet at the hedgehogs. But not a single one hit because the diamonds were washed away by a big wave. _Oh great, she's figured out her true harmony… but what about her brothers._ He then launched more diamonds from the ground, this time larger ones, at Sonic and Manic. But Manic touched his medallion and blocked all of them with a wall of boulders.

"She's not the only one," Manic said while doing this. Sonia made all the water below them rise, shaped it into a ball, and dropped it on Spike. When the water settled, the hedgehogs saw large diamonds were protecting Spike, like an umbrella.

"Looks like he's washed up," Manic said with a smile.

"Hang on," Sonia said, smiling as well. Manic and Sonic shrugged their shoulders and laid back.

"No seriously, hang on. I'm gonna give my new powers a whirl." Sonic started running in place while Manic just laid back.

"Okay Manic, just don't say I didn't warn you," she said just before she started spinning. As soon as she started, a huge whirlpool formed and started pulling Manic and Spike in. Manic dug his drumsticks into the wall and held on for dear life. While Manic held on, Spike made a pillar to stand on and then another and another. Slowly he made his way away from Sonia's whirlpool, until Sonia told Sonic to help her. Sonic, still running in place, smiled as he touched is medallion.

"Well Spike, it's been a blast," he said before he fired a lightning bolt straight through every one of Spike's pillars. With no pillars to hold on to, Spike was pulled into the whirlpool. A minute after he was pulled in, Spike was shot out of the whirlpool like a cannon ball. Once Spike was gone, Sonia stopped spinning and went up to Manic and Sonic.

"Anyone know the way out?" She asked.

"Manic?" Sonic asked as he shook his head.

"No, but we could use that skylight," Manic said as he pointed to the hole in the ceiling that Spike sealed.

"Isn't that where all this water came from?" Sonic asked nervously. Sonia grabbed Sonic's wrist and pulled him up, keeping his feet from touching the ground, walked up to Manic and grabbed his wrist.

"Sonic and Manic Hedgehog, we are leaving NOW!" After hearing his sister's demand, Manic aimed directly where the center of the hole was. Once centered, he touched his medallion, calling forth his full drum set. He then began playing his drums and launched them into the air so fast their backs were pinned against the rock they were standing on top of. Sonic and Sonia closed their eyes until they felt the rock slow down.

"Sorry, guess I went a little overboard, huh," Manic said.

"Only one way to find out," Sonia said as she stood up and touched her medallion, summoning her keyboard. After she grabbed her keyboard, Sonia turned to Sonic.

"Sonic, see if your lightning can do anything about these diamonds."

"Alright, now we're talking!" Sonic said as he blasted the diamonds. Sonic could see the water, but trusted his siblings more than he feared the water. Once the diamonds came down, the water came down with it. Sonic turned to Sonia and watched her fire a laser straight through the water above them. When the laser couldn't be seen anymore, there was no water above them or below them; it was as if they were in a clear underwater elevator, they couldn't see much though, since it was dark. Manic, still playing his drums, was raising the rock that he and his sibs were standing on.

"Hey bro, you think you can shed some light?" Manic asked. Sonic smiled and started playing his guitar and Manic started raising the rock faster. The triplets eventually made it out of what turned out to be an underwater cave and when they found dry land Manic and Sonia passed out from exhaustion, while Sonic (who didn't do nearly as much work on this one) went into Manic's fanny pack and pulled out eight hot dog rolls, eight hot dogs, and a small cauldron full of chili. When Manic woke up he looked over to Sonia and pulled a small thin blanket out of his fanny pack and put it on her. Afterwards, Manic smelled the chili dogs and followed the scent to Sonic's campfire.

"Hey bro, you hungry?" Sonic asked once he noticed Manic.

"Are Dingo's brainwaves as flat as pancakes?" Manic asked sarcastically as Sonic handed him a chili dog.

"This is good," Manic said after taking a bite. "But where did you get it?"

"You're fanny pack."

"I didn't steal anything this time," Manic said nervously.

"Relax; I put them in your pack before we left the hideout."

"You mean before we got snatched?" Manic said. Sonic was about to reply when they heard a shout.

"Sonic, Manic!" Sonia yelled.

"Chill, we'll be there in a sonic second!" Sonic said as he grabbed Manic's wrist and ran to Sonia.

"Hey bro, what's keeping you from bringing Sonia to the campfire?" Manic asked once they were halfway there. Sonic ran back to the campfire to drop off Manic, ran to Sonia, put her on his back and ran back.

"Put me down!" Sonia said, unhappy with Sonic for picking her up, as she started hitting Sonic repeatedly on the head.

"Classic Sonia" Sonic said as he leaned back so Sonia could get off. Sonia shrugged her shoulders and looked at her brothers.

"You expect me to eat one of those disgusting-"

"Yes," Manic and Sonic interrupted. They quickly covered their ears as they could tell she was giving them a lecture about not interrupting her. They stared at each other and then at Sonia with a bored expression on their faces. _Someone do us a favor and attack us, _they both thought at the same time.

All of a sudden, the fire roared. When the fire calmed down, Spade and Thorn walked up.

"Okay, we're done for the day, besides it's only the beginning." With that said Thorn made powerful winds lift them to the top of the cave.

"We would put you to sleep so you don't know where you've been, but that mini sleeper I used on Manic was the last one we had." Spade said before they disappeared into the darkness.

"It doesn't matter since we aren't going to be here. This meeting is over and until the next meeting, this is where we part, my sisters," Spike said as he appeared and disappeared into the darkness as well.

Sonic turned to Sonia (who still looked mad, but at Spike instead) and Manic (who didn't appear to have any interest in the situation).

"Hey sibs, I think they're showing us the way out."

"You sure it's not a trap?" Manic asked while playing his drumsticks on the cave floor.

"Yeah, what if it is a trap?" Sonia interrupted.

Before Sonic could answer, a loud alarm went off.

"SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE ACTIVATED: TWENTY SECONDS REMAINING." Without a second thought, Sonic looked at Manic.

"Manic we need you to get us out of here, and fast." Manic smiled, touched his medallion, and hit both of his sticks on his drums, which launched them so fast that Sonic and Sonia couldn't stand or move their arms. When they couldn't see, Manic slowed down so Sonic could touch his medallion and light the way. The higher the hedgehogs got, the brighter it started to get. Soon the hedgehogs reached the top with three seconds left, the hedgehogs looked at their surroundings. Remembering the countdown, Sonic grabbed his siblings' wrists and ran away from the cave with the explosion coming up behind them. Suddenly, the Sonic Underground was in a quiet, deserted town known. The Underground decided to try to find their way back to Robotropolis when they noticed an army of SWAT-bots heading right for them. The triplets were in for a shock however, when the SWAT-bots were knocked into the air by a charging fireball, followed by a barrage of diamonds that passed through them, causing them to explode. The Underground watched in shock and awe as the porcupines arrived and launched the trio into the air. While they were airborne, the last thing they saw before falling was the porcupines being captured by the SWAT-bots. After seeing that, Sonia made the water from the clouds surround them, which freaked Sonic out, and she slowly lowered them safely outside of their current hideout. When they got inside Cyrus called to ask if they could stop by tomorrow for a new mission.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed this story. So you know, there will be an extra chapter added sometime this 7 day period. Please R&R and please spread the word of this story. BC out.**_


	2. Extra Chapter

At Robotnik's palace, the Porcupines were confronted by Robotnik, Sleet and Dingo.

"So you've gained the hedgehogs' trust?" Robotnik asked.

"Little by little and then we'll pull the switch and roboticize them all," Spike said.

"Excellent, instead of trying to gain their trust in an instance like I did with Cyrus…"

"Oh, they'll actually gain their trust, how brilliant sir," Sleet said.

"Never interrupt me!" Robotnik shouted. "One more slip-up and I'll have you roboticized, disassembled, and melted down into mere tiles!" Sleet and Dingo gulped fearfully and ran out the room.

"Don't forget our deal, we get power; you get the hedgehogs… as prisoners." Spade said

"Do you think that I'd go back on my word?" Robotnik asked angrily. "Besides, I'd be able to rub it into their faces.

"Our business is done here, dismissed." As the porcupines left the room, Robotnik muttered to himself.

"Until I've got the six of them and Queen Aleena, then I'll roboticize you all at once."

"Does that idiot really think we trust him?" said Thorn once they were outside Robotnik's palace. "Why didn't we just take him out right then and there?"

"Because we still need him alive… for now." Spike said as the three porcupines walked (int) and disappeared into the now setting horizon. "The Sun has set on this day… but tomorrow's a new day."

* * *

_**This is the extra chapter that I mentioned last chapter. I am considering adding this chapter to the previous chapter. It is up to you, the readers. Tell me whether or not you agree. Remember to R&R. BC out.**_


End file.
